


The Long Road Here

by emilyevanston



Series: Avengers as Parents drabbles [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: After a long battle you and Wanda arrive in Sokovia to meet your children.





	The Long Road Here

You held Wanda’s hand tightly as the two of you approached the large double doors of the run-down industrial building that served as the Sokovian orphanage.  This process has been long and complicated.  Even with how overfilled Sokovian orphanages were since the Ultron Incident six years ago, getting them to agree to allow two women to adopt was a bureaucratic nightmare.  Especially when one of the women was considered a weapon in her own right.

You had ended up spending hundreds of thousands of dollars on legal fees alone to make this happen.  There were times when you wanted to give up.  Where you pleaded to try something else.  Sperm donors or something.  Anything other than this seemingly impossible fight.

It was all Wanda wanted though.  She wanted to adopt.  She wanted to provide a home to a child that she felt responsible for.  Already when you’d met her she’d been funneling most of her paycheck into charities that were involved in taking care of orphaned children in the region.

It wasn’t just that she felt guilty though.  She was the kind of person who was a mother just waiting for her child to arrive.  She was nurturing and loving.  She loved children.  She would fall into that mother role with almost everyone that allowed her.  Cooking them meals where the main ingredient was love.  Cuddling them.  Taking on their burdens so they didn’t have to carry them alone.

So you never gave up.  You kept fighting to give her that thing she wanted so badly.  The missing puzzle piece she needed.  The family she missed with everything she was.

It had paid off in the end.  With letters of recommendation from Captain America and all the power of the Avenger’s legal team behind you, your application had been approved and you were now here in Sokovia to meet and pick up your children.

Not one but two.  Twins.  A boy and a girl.  They had been two years old when the city took flight.  Found in the rubble, their parent’s bodies shielding them.  They’d been in the system ever since.  Sometimes being split up, only to later be returned to each other.  As soon as Wanda saw their file she knew these were her children.

“What if they don’t like us?”  You asked as you climbed the steps to the front door.

“We will give them time to.  It won’t always be easy.  But they are our children.”  She answered squeezing your hand.

You didn’t want to voice your concern about what would happen if you didn’t like them.  It was dark and nasty.  Every time it bubbled up it made you angry and disgusted with yourself.

The problem with dating a telepath was that you didn’t need to voice them.  She heard anyway.  “Those thoughts you’re having aren’t you.  And they are normal.”  She said as you passed through the door.   “There will be an adjustment period, my love.  But you forget I know everything about you.  I wouldn’t have gone down this path if I didn’t think you were perfectly suited for it.  You are the kindest most loving person I know.”

You stopped her and pulled her toward you. “That’s how I feel about you.”  You whispered before kissing her.  She wrapped her arms around your waist and parted her lips just a little, letting the slowly caress over yours.  She pulled back with a soft hum.  “I have made many mistakes in my life.  Terrible mistakes.  And there is a piece of me missing that I don’t think I’ll ever replace.  But every day with you it hurts a little less, and I feel a little closer to being who I am supposed to be.”  She said letting her hands slide down to your hips as she looked in your eyes.  “I love you so much.  Now, let’s go meet our family.”

You went to the office to sign the last of the paperwork before being escorted into a waiting room.  Your son and daughter sat together on the ground coloring on a low coffee table.  They looked up at you and you could see the same trepidation written on their features as you felt in your heart.  Wanda took a sudden breath in and rushed over to them.  She knelt down beside them and started speaking in Sokovian.  She never spoke in her native tongue these days.  Not even to curse.  It was like it was too painful to her to use the language that she’d used with her brother and parents.  Now it flowed from her and she glowed.

The children answered slowly at first.  Their brown eyes reflecting what was happening inside them.  First fear, then distrust, finally excitement.  Wanda waved you over.

You took slow tentative steps towards them as she told them both your name.  “This is Milosh and Nadya.”  She said.

You crouched down and waved your hand tentatively.  “Hello.”

“You are both our mothers?”  Milosh asked looking from one of you to the other.

“Yes, that’s right.”  You answered.

“What should we call you?”  Nadya asked.

Wanda smiled and put her hand on her daughter’s.  “Whatever makes you most comfortable.  Our names.  Mom.  Daj.  Or you could call one of us mom or the other Daj.  Or anything that you like.”  She explained.

“There is no father?”  Milosh asked.  His sister kicked him under the table.

“No.  We’re married to each other.”  You answered, resisting the urge society had built into you to apologize for not being straight.

Milosh didn’t say anything for a moment just looked between the three girls sitting at the table with him.  “You don’t look old enough to be our mothers.”

“Maybe a little to have given birth to you.”  Wanda agrees.  “But we have many years we can spend loving you both.”

“Are we going to live in a house?  Will we have our own room?”   Nadya asked, looking between you and Wanda excitedly.

“Not a house.  But you will have your own room and there is a lot of space.”  Wanda explained.  “Would you like to leave?  We have a long flight to take.”

The children stood and gathered up their things, you and Wanda took what they couldn’t carry.  “We are going to America?”  Mylosh asked.  You were quickly realizing that he was the bolder of the two and you wondered if it had been the same with Pietro and Wanda.

“Yes, he was better with strangers than I.”  Wanda said, without prompting.  “Do you need to say goodbye to your friends?”  She asked the children.

They both nodded and dumped the rest of their things into your arms.  You and Wanda waited in the lobby for them to return not saying anything.  When they came running back Mylosh took Wanda’s hand and Nadya took yours.  Wanda beamed at you and looked down at the two children.  “Are we ready to go home?”

They nodded and you headed back outside to the car that was waiting for you.

“Can we get a cat?”  Nadya asked.

“I am sure that can be arranged.  Maybe we can go to a shelter and adopt one.”  Wanda said.

“What about a dog?  Can we get a dog?”  Mylosh added excitedly.

“We’ll see.  Let’s get home first.”  Wanda replied.  You looked at your new family and let yourself just be excited.  This was the start of a new chapter and there was no one you wanted to write it with other than Wanda.


End file.
